


Gods, Dragons, and Stars; Book II

by ELaw



Series: Epic: Gods, Dragons, and Stars [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal beads may or may not be mentioned, Epic, F/M, Finally some damn smut, Laxus gets some love too, Laxus still awkward AF, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/pseuds/ELaw
Summary: Lucy has made her choice; however, with enemies still threatening her and her loved ones—she will need all the help she can get to get her fairy tale ending.





	1. Romance Ruined

** _Gods, Dragons, and Stars: Book II_ **

* * *

Thanks everyone who has found me on AO3 to re-followed this story thus far! I will have another chapter out soon.

I wanted to share just a little bit for my new fans on here before I continue. This story has taken me years to write and it has been a long journey. This story has been plagiarized and/or stolen about Nine times now and I received several death threats when writing this story the first two years over Lucy needing to choose Laxus (or else). So hearing positive comments really does help authors to continue their works, especially when they feel like giving up.

I’m pretty excited at only posting this on AO3 now, because I have received nothing but kindness since switching sites and that is super helpful. I work a pretty crazy, cutthroat job, so when I write, it’s because it is something I really want to do and share my work with people. It’s my way of relieving stress and escaping.

So thank you for all of the love and support and I hope that everyone enjoys Book II! Lucy and Orga will have some good times (and bad) and we have to see what happens to sweet, awkward Laxus!

Lots of love,

ErzaDLaw

Please remember, evil only wins when the good stay silent. 

* * *

It was Christmas Eve as Lucy sat at her desk writing a letter to her Mama about this past year. She smiled as the snow continued to fall on Magnolia and with everything that had changed within her life these past few months since the Grand Magic Games; she was stronger, she was an S-Class Mage, she made new friends, saved a lot of young girls, saved some Celestial Spirits, saved all of Fiore, and now had her first real boyfriend.

Her smile grew wider at the thought of her muscular companion and how she couldn't wait for him to show up soon. He had to take a mission earlier in the week with Sting and that was ok with her. While she did love Orga, it was good that they still had some distance between them because in some ways, she felt like she was still finding herself. She didn't want to be one of those girls that lost their identity just because she found a new boyfriend. However, Orga was undoubtedly her new best friend. The late nights they had recently had on the lacrimas just talking about anything made her absolutely sure that he was made for her and her for him. It had been nine days since their first official date, but they had had another one in Magnolia a few days ago before Orga left to go on his mission.

Lucy knew how Orga loved music and for some reason, she felt like doing certain things with him made her feel like she had a real family again. Her favorite ballet was in town and she had procured them two tickets and whereas most men would roll their eyes at going to a two hour ballet production, Orga was more than happy to take her because of his love for music and his love for her. He had enjoyed listening to the symphony of notes as Lucy's eyes sparkled at the Christmas performance before them.

The blonde let out a faint chuckle at the memory of Orga coming to pick her up. He looked dashing in his tuxedo and she couldn't help but make-out with him the moment she opened the door and seeing him holding a bouquet of winter flowers and a box of chocolates. The poor man was covered in glitter for the rest of the evening because of her own make-up and attire; however, the gentle giant of a man did not seem phased at all.

Needless to say that the word got out fast that Lucy and Orga were now public news to all of Fiore because Jason had also been dragged to the ballet to report on the prima ballerina; however, unfortunately for that poor girl's career—the night was filled with Jason reporting on everything Lucy and Orga did. She had to admit that she was a bit pissed off at the man for being so obnoxious. She was a normal girl who wanted to do normal date things with her boyfriend. Orga could quickly sense during the intermission how Lucy was losing patience for Jason, and she had no idea what he had said as he pulled the man aside but Jason immediately left them alone after that.

However, thanks to Jason's lack of self-restraint—Lucy was certain that Minerva was well aware about them being a couple. The thought made her sigh, especially since none of the guilds have been able to locate Jiemma's whereabouts. Everything had been silent. While most people would consider that a blessing, many people—especially Sabertooth and Fairy Tail, knew that it was only a matter of time. But no matter what the future held and the guild wars that were possible to come, Lucy wanted to love and support Orga. She didn't want him or his guild punished for turning over a new leaf and becoming better people that were becoming just as well respected as Fairy Tail.

Then when Lucy stood up to pour herself some more hot cocoa, she heard a light rasp at the door. The blonde quickly sat her cup down on the coffee table and went rushing over to her door. She didn't care how she looked when she ripped open the door to see a smiling Orga at her. Her stomach did jumping jacks when his deep voice greeted her, "Hey Tiny."

"ORGA!" Lucy giggled as she jumped into his masculine arms and laid the biggest 'I missed you kiss' on his mildly chapped lips. Then breathlessly between the kisses she breathed, "I've…missed…you…"

She felt him chuckle in amusement before he stated in a husky voice, "I've missed you too. You are so much better company than Sting."

The blonde laughed in pure delight when they begrudgingly pulled their lips away from each other, but she remained in his embrace as he carried her into her small apartment before she teased, "I'm sure he wasn't _that_ bad."

"He was," Orga groaned, "Sting can be very naive about some things still."

Lucy's brow arched in curiosity before she asked, "Do I want to know?"

Orga let out a booming laugh and admitted, "Probably not. The poor guy got drunk and then was crying because he doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Awwww," Lucy replied in sympathy, "That's so sad!"

"Yeah, he just kept saying that the girl he likes doesn't even know he exists," Orga said with a shrug to his shoulders.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww," Lucy couldn't help but reply again. The young Sabertooth Mage was definitely on the extroverted side of life; however, he had a really good heart. "Did he tell you who it was?" Lucy asked in curiosity, because if she knew who then maybe she could help in some way.

"He didn't say and I didn't ask," Orga admitted, "Just that I guess he ran into her a couple of weeks ago and then again at your Guild's S-Class party."

Lucy's eyes brightened up before she stated, "So she's a mage! Maybe even in my guild!"

"Maybe," Orga shrugged as he took a seat on her small loveseat. The man looked ridiculous and cute all at the same time in her tiny apartment.

After she went over to her kitchen and poured him a cup of hot cocoa as well, she went back and sat next to him and added, "Well I want to know so I can help him."

Orga chuckled a laugh and asked, "Why do you want to help him?"

She shrugged her shoulders with a smile before she picked up her cup from the coffee table and stated, "I dunno—he was really supportive of us."

Orga smiled warmly at the honest statement of his girlfriend before nodded and admitted, "Well we are the reason that made him drink."

"WHAT?!" Lucy asked in shock.

"He heard us talking all lovey-dovey to each other after he had had a few," Orga sighed, "And he admitted that he wanted a relationship like ours."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW," Lucy groaned in agony and cuteness before she placed her hand over her heart, "That is so precious!"

Orga just shook his head and chuckled, "The man is a closet hopeless romantic apparently."

Lucy made a mock frown on her face and nodded her head in determination and stated, "I'm going to help him and get him on a date with this woman and you, Orga, are going to help me!"

"I am?" the God Slayer asked in shock.

The blonde smiled at him, because even though he was all soft and squishy on the inside with her, he was still a pretty closed off person to most people—besides her spirits, Eve, and Yukino. His gruffness was adorable to her. Instead she just picked up her own fresh cup of cocoa, stretched out her legs across his lap and confirmed, "Yep! You're my boyfriend so you are my partner in crime now."

The Lightning Mage smiled before he took a drink from his own mug and replied, "Anything you say, Tiny."

Lucy smiled in delight as the couple sat on her loveseat catching up on everything throughout the week before she admitted that there was something really important that she wanted to show him.

* * *

Lucy let out a heavy sigh as she stood in front of the old cottage in the woods outside of Magnolia. She felt the strong hand of her boyfriend gently touch the lower part of her back before his deep voice asked, "So what do you think, Tiny?"

She took a deep breath in before she admitted, "I think it is going to be a lot of work—but honestly Orga…I'm completely in love with it."

As the snow continued to fall from the sky, Lucy smiled as she imagined what it would look like next year at this time. The wooden and stone cottage was nestled into the forest outside of Magnolia and in the front of the cottage was a small pond that was currently iced over with a small stream running from it. The ivy vines that covered the home were all frozen, but she knew in the spring they would be covered in the most beautiful wildflowers.

She looked up at the man holding her before she added, "I want it."

He smiled back at her and replied with a chuckle, "I think this is an excellent choice. Besides, it might not be too much work. Isn't your guild accustomed to rebuilding things a lot?"

She let out an agreeing laugh before she admitted, "Yes, Erza, Gray, and Natsu will no doubt help me. Cana, Gajeel, and Lily even came by to look at it with me and Gajeel admitted he could help with a lot of the metal and iron work. However, I really want to see my boyfriend swing a hammer as well."

Orga let out a booming laugh and added, "Well, I think I can help with that."

Lucy grinned widely as she beckoned Orga to lean down so that she could kiss his masculine lips; however, their moment was interrupted by the realtor who had shown back up as the woman screeched, "Have you made a decision yet?!"

The blonde let out a low growl that only Orga could hear, which made the God Slayer smile in pride, before she replied to the woman in the overly tight purple dress and red curly hair, "Yes, I will take it."

"Excellent!" the woman cheered, "I have all of the paperwork here, so let's go on in and sign for it. How wonderful that you are buying a home the day before Christmas. This is usually my slow season."

Lucy and Orga followed the yapping woman into Lucy's future home. She had almost immediately fallen in love with it earlier in the week when the Realtor showed it to her. However, Lucy wanted to get Orga's opinion on it first. The three story cottage had been abandoned for over five years, so it was in need of major remodeling and updating. It was a lovely two bedroom cottage. The first floor contained the guest bedroom and bathroom, along with a surprisingly large living room and connected kitchen. She knew she would definitely want to add an attached deck off of the kitchen area so that in the springtime she could sit outside and enjoy the birds while she worked on her novel. It was so peaceful and serene. But what really sold Lucy on the house was the unique observatory on the third floor. Every angle of it allowed Lucy to view the forest or the night sky to a phenomenal degree. She also loved how she had to approach it with the ladder that was located in her master bedroom on the second floor. It was unique and unlike any other house she had ever seen. Plus, what really made the house great was the size of the master bathroom—it completely outmatched her current one and with some updates…she could easily make it as spa-like as her bathroom at Mr. Yamagata's castle.

* * *

It took an hour for Lucy to sign for all of the paperwork. She was pleased with herself that she had gotten the house for such a steal, because it had been on the market so long. She barely made a dent in the money that Mr. Yamagata had given her. Plus now that she could go on as many S-Class missions as she wanted, she could easily afford the home.

After she had signed the very last line. The woman smiled at her, handed her the keys and said, "Congratulations, Lucy Heartfilia, on owning your very first home."

Lucy squealed in delight as she jumped into Orga's arms and planted an intense kiss on his lips. The man chuckled at her enthusiasm and the realtor quickly excused herself so that the couple could enjoy this moment together.

Once the couple was alone, Lucy breathily pulled away from the kiss and stated, "Thank you so much, Orga, for coming and looking at it with me."

"Of course, Tiny. That's what boyfriends do," Orga grinned in response.

"Mmmm," Lucy nodded in agreement before she added, "But it still means the world to me. I can't wait to get started on it!"

Orga watched in pride as Lucy excitedly began to point out things in the kitchen around them and began to talk wildly about everything she was going to change. His heart and soul felt warm by the bubbly blonde twirling about. They had been official for over a week now and he had loved every minute of it.

"Oh my goodness, look at the time!" Lucy cried out, "We need to get back to my apartment so I can ice the Christmas cookies for the party tonight!"

Orga just smiled as Lucy grabbed his hand and led him out of her new home.

* * *

Lucy was giddy as she hummed jingle bells to herself as she iced one of the Rudolf shaped Christmas cookies in front of her. She looked over at Orga who was working on one of the star shaped cookies and smiled. She couldn't wait to give him his present tomorrow morning and she was excited that tonight and tomorrow morning that they would be spending time with Fairy Tail, then tomorrow night they would be joining Sabertooth's Christmas party. Lucy felt like she now belonged to two families instead of one.

Her face blushed at the thought of her presents to Orga. While she got him something that he would love, because of his love for music, she also got him something that she had never ever done before—lingerie that she would wear. While they had been friends for a few months now, they had only been dating for over a week. While she knew that millions of people seemed to randomly hook up all of the time, like Gajeel and Cana. They weren't even friends when they hooked up during their training. At least she and Orga had been friends for a few months. However, she knew that she was different from most people out there. But there was something about being with Orga felt so right and she wanted to be with him in every way that she could.

Then she nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Orga's lips gently graze her ears when he whispered huskily, "What are you thinking about?"

"Kyyyyyaaaaaa!" she screeched in surprise and by the ticklish nature of what he did before she stammered out, "U-uh well…was just thinking about my new house…"

He gave her a knowing smile that was basically calling her out on her own bullshit lie. She couldn't lie worth a crap and he knew it. Then she got a brilliant idea and touched Virgo's and Andromeda's key to signal for help before she added, "Orga, this is going to sound really weird, but tonight…do you want to stay the night at my new house after the party?"

He arched his brow and replied, "I don't mind, but does it have water or anything—or electricity?"

"Not yet," Lucy admitted before she pointed to her keys, "But with the help of some friends, I think it can be semi-acceptable tonight. We can just get pre-ready for bed here."

Orga gave a light chuckle before he agreed, "Sounds like a plan—or rather it sounds like you have a plan."

She gave him a grin and a wink before she replied, "You have no idea." Then she bit the head of Rudolph off and groaned with her mouth full, "Oh my god this is so good. Here try!"

Orga accepted the offering as he bit off Rudolf's leg and admitted, "These are really damn good."

"Thank you," Lucy replied with a smile as she successfully changed topics so that she would not blow her cover. Virgo and Andromeda relayed that they successfully got the message and would begin the preparations for Orga's first present from Lucy and a very special night for her. Then she turned back to her cookies before she added, "It is actually my Mama's old recipe."

"Really?" Orga asked in surprise.

Lucy nodded her head and admitted, "Yep, before my parents became wealthy, my Mama really loved to bake. Luckily Capricorn had saved a lot of her old recipes. This is one of my favorites."

Then before Orga could ask what some of her other favorite one were, there was a knock on Lucy's door.

"It's open!" the blonde called out and in walked Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Erza—all carrying their own goodies for the festivities tonight.

"Hey Orga!" Natsu called out as he plopped down on Lucy's loveseat.

"Hey guys," Orga smiled at Lucy's team, who had more or less adopted him as one of their own.

The blonde looked at her friends and asked, "What all did you guys bring?"

"Natsu and I brought smoked fish!" Happy stated in excitement.

Everyone sweatdropped because smoked fish wasn't really a considered a Christmas treat to many people. However, Erza spoke up and said, "I brought a delicious strawberry crème cake with a Santa on top."

"Ice for the drinks," Gray stated nonchalantly as he took a seat next to Natsu.

Orga had really come to love the inclusion of Lucy's friends had with him. Sure he occasionally had to deal with Gray and Natsu randomly threatening to kill him before they broke out into smiles, or Happy reminding him to never call Lucy fat—like he would ever do anything as idiotic as that. But the one that gave him chills down his spine was when Erza eyed him as she nonchalantly sharpened her swords. They were a close knit group that loved the Heart of their team dearly. He was in love with this woman and he had never felt so happy in his entire life.

However, Orga's concentration was broken when Natsu pointed under Lucy's bed and asked, "So when do we get to open our presents, Luce?"

"Tomorrow!" Lucy scolded her friend, "On Christmas Day."

Natsu sighed in exasperation as the friends all began to talk about the presents that they had gotten for the other guild members.

Orga smiled at the loving interaction between the most destructive team in Fiore. Then a darkness crept over his mind as he thought about how his own guild was becoming this close; however, the threat of Jiemma still lingered over them.

Then as though she could sense it, Lucy reached her hand over and gently squeezed his hand. She gave him a faint smile that reassured his mind and his heart that no matter what challenges they faced, they would all get through it together.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Team Natsu and Orga arrived at the guild hall where decorations covered the place and "A Holly Jolly Christmas" blared over the speakers.

Orga couldn't help but chuckle because it appeared that half of the guild was already hammered on the hard-egg nog and cider that was bubbling out of fountains. He looked over and saw Laxus and his team sitting at one table. The blonde Slayer's eyes immediately darted to him and Lucy and then Laxus gave a smirk and nodded towards them. He was glad that everything was cool between them and thanked all the gods he could name that Lucy had chosen him. Lucy was a perfect woman in every way; however, he was still a little surprised about it himself. Laxus was almost every girl's dream man and he was just him—just Orga. But luckily the blonde slayer held no ill will towards them and wished them the best.

When he felt Lucy tug on his hand, he immediately followed her and her team to their seats just after they all dropped their food dishes off on a large table. It wasn't long until Mira came up with drinks for them to try and as she handed Orga his drink, the Take Over Mage winked at him and said, "Orga, I added a little bit of _MINT_ into your egg nog."

He noticed how his girlfriend's face heated up, but he didn't really understand why, so he just responded, "Umm…thanks?"

"You'll thank me later!" Mira said with a heavy pat to his back.

Orga smiled when he felt Lucy nuzzle into his side and he quickly wrapped his arm on the back of the bench that they were sitting on so that she could get closer. He liked how snuggly she was and wasn't afraid to show that they were a couple in front of others. While they weren't as bad as Cana and Gajeel, who Orga could see "hiding" in the dark corner in a violent make-out session. It was still subtle enough that made Orga very happy.

Then everyone grew quiet when Master Makarov stood on top of the bar and drunkenly yelled, "Listen up, Brats! We've had a good year. We returned, got our guild back, won the Grand Magic Games, and now we have six new S-Class Mages! An old man like me couldn't be happier at how his children have grown. We have a bright future ahead of us, so enjoy the night and everyone get merry!"

Cheers erupted in the guild as everyone took a drink and Lucy was beyond happy. She was now an S-Class mage, with her friends and family, had a new home, and was completely in love with the man that made her realize just how strong she really was. She looked around at the guild that was celebrating and knew that this next year would be full of changes and exciting adventures.

* * *

It was late when Orga and Lucy arrived back at her apartment; however, she wasn't tired at all. The party was still going at Fairy Tail, well for the people who weren't passed out drunk. It had been a fun night full of games, laughter, and drinks. At one point in the night, all of the new S-class mages were playing a card game and everything got so wild that a typical Fairy Tail fight broke out—that was until Erza and Mira scared the shit out of everyone and put them back in their places. Lucy was glad that some things didn't change this past year.

However, her heart was currently beating faster than it ever had before with her nerves. She had received word from Virgo and Andromeda that everything had been set up in her new home. Now she just needed to mentally prepare herself in the bathroom before she followed through with her plans.

She was so nervous when she stammered out, "U-um, d-do you need to use the restroom before me?"

"No, I'm ok," Orga replied with a smile before he took a seat on her loveseat, "I'll be here until you are ready."

Lucy just nodded and quickly darted into her bathroom. She knew that Orga was too smart and he knew that she was up to something, he just didn't know what. Then when she got into her bathroom, closed the door, and ran over the hamper to see if Virgo left the intended package for her. She sighed in relief, but then groaned when she saw the note written from the mischievous spirit:

_Hime-sama:_

_I am honored that you trusted me with this secret mission. Please punish, Orga appropriately with this attire._

_-Virgo_

Then she couldn't help but grin when she saw Andromeda's exquisite handwriting that said:

_Lucy:_

_Take a deep breath. Everything will be fine. He loves you completely and already thinks you are perfect. This will be the greatest night of his life._

_Love, Andromeda_

She let out a steadying breath before she opened the package and then practically screamed and threw it across the room. Then she heard Orga ask in a worried tone, "Tiny, is everything ok?"

"Uhh," Lucy replied, "Uh…y-yes. Fine! I'm fine!"

She knew he probably wasn't convinced when she retrieved the package, finished opening it up, and groaned…she was supposed to where this for her first time? Gods it was so revealing! Then she gingerly held up the first piece that was her top. The only thing she could think of to describe it was 'Slutty Christmas Angel'. She gulped at its appearance…it was a white baby doll top that had a see-through mid-drift and satin triangles with white soft poofs around the breast area to give it a Christmas effect. Then she felt her mouth go dry when she saw that the underwear was a white lace thong with the same poofy feather like fabric along the top of it.

She quickly looked up at her bathroom ceiling and whispered to herself, "You can do this, Lucy. You are beautiful. He thinks you are beautiful. You got this."

She kept trying to calm her excited nerves as she freshened up and then prepared for what she thought would be the most magical night of her existence thus far.

* * *

Lucy's heart was pounding loudly when Orga landed them outside of her new home. She had put on a large heavy coat, leggings, and boots over her lingerie before she left the bathroom at her apartment so the man had no idea what kind of night he was actually in for. Then she smiled when she saw the soft glow of lights coming from the observatory.

Orga smiled as he let Lucy down so she could unlock the door for them. He too looked up at the observatory as he readjusted their overnight packs on his shoulder. Lucy was adorable when she was trying to be romantic and he was a lucky bastard as she opened the door and beckoned him to come inside.

He could hear her heart beat sporadically as they made their way through the cold and darkened house that was only lit by lacrima tea lights sporadically placed. He didn't know if he should be nervous too, as they began to climb the stairs to the observatory where more light was coming from. Then when he emerged at the top of the stairs, he didn't follow her into the circular shaped room at first because he stood on the ladder dumbfounded at the sight before him.

The room that earlier had been bare wood, cobwebs, and glass was now the most romantic thing he had ever seen. In the middle of the room was a soft looking feather mattress with tons of winter prepared blankets and pillows for them. Stringed Christmas lights and candles were giving the room a soft glow as the snow fell outside. A lacrima space heater was also available along with a bottle of wine chilling, chocolates, water, and soft sensual instrumental Christmas music playing.

He looked over at his girlfriend who was blushing like crazy before she asked timidly, "A-are you going to come up?"

He just nodded his head—slightly dumbfounded and stood out of the way as she closed the little trap door and turned on the little lacrima space heater to keep them warm throughout the night. He gently sat down their packs and watched as Lucy nervously shifted in front of him. He pulled her close to him and stated in a husky voice, "Tiny, this is wonderful."

He felt his heart stop when she looked up at him with those big chocolate eyes of hers before she breathed out in a soft, seductive voice, "There's more to tonight then just this."

She gave him a sheepish smile when she put her hand on her coat and asked timidly, "C-could you go sit on the mattress for a minute…and turn around."

Orga tried to gulp, but somehow all of the liquid in his mouth disappeared as he nodded like a dumbass and quickly followed Lucy's instructions after he removed his shoes and coat. He sometimes cursed his God Slayer abilities, and right now he didn't know whether to thank them or hate them as he painfully listened to Lucy as she removed her coat, boots, and leggings. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much about what would happen tonight, but he knew he wanted to be with her and make love to her. However, he was more than continent to wait on her until she was ready because she was worth every fucking minute of his life. She liked to claim that he helped her become stronger and see the value in herself—well she did the same to him. He no longer regretted the past, or hated himself, instead he looked forward to a future that he could shape with his own hands and with her by his side.

Lucy tried to steady her breath as the coolness of the winter air still lingered in the room, hardening her nipples under her delicate lingerie. She bit her lip as she saw Orga stiff as a board on the mattress with his back to her. She felt so safe with him and she knew that he would always be there for her, no matter what and that is why she wanted to be with him now.

As she gently tiptoed over to the mattress, she felt him slightly stiffen when her soft hands touched him before she whispered, "Orga, will you um…will you look at me."

She smiled like a vixen when she saw him take a steadying breath before he turned around and his magical eyes went wide at her appearance. She watched his throat contract from swallowing as his eyes took in her curvaceous form.

For the first time in Orga's life, he was fairly certain that he had died. He could hear nothing, feel nothing, except see the beautiful angelic woman before him. Her eyes were glowing and her sultry smile matched her attire. However, what Orga found enchanting about her was the way her cheeks still blushed out of nerves, the way her soft blonde hair fell down around her smooth shoulder blades and how her eyes looked at him with so much love. He was hooked for all eternity.

She bit her lip nervously and whispered, "Um, Merry Christmas, Orga."

It was well after midnight now and he smiled as he leaned in towards her soft pink lips and whispered back huskily, "Merry Christmas, Tiny. You look so beautiful."

He felt her smile before their lips brushed up against each other. She tasted like the sweetest Christmas miracle he had ever had with a hint of sugar and spice. He had no idea how far she wanted to go tonight though as he gently cupped her face to deepen the kiss more. He wanted to admire her in that tempting outfit and ravage her, but he wanted to be gentle and take it slow too. Either way…she was killing him—and he was now rock hard and ready for her.

Lucy smiled as Orga's lips drove her crazy. She knew how gentleman-like he was and he wasn't going to push her any further than she was ready to go, so she knew she had to make her intentions perfectly clear now as she pressed both of her hands on his chest to guide him down onto the soft mattress. Their lips were still intertwined and Orga carefully placed his hands on her hips just before she straddled his still jean covered manhood.

She gently broke away from the kiss as the large God Slayer before her laid under her completely mesmerized. She smiled at him as she whispered, "Orga, I want you."

She saw his broad chest expand from the deep breath as his eyes finally received permission to drink all of her in. He felt like he was dreaming as he took in Lucy's womanly figure. Gods she was the most breathtaking creature he had ever laid eyes on. Her ivory skin seemed to glisten in the candle light as her voluptuous curves beckoned him to explore. Her large breasts moved from the pacing of her breath and her loved how her sides dipped in before those tempting hips flared out. He let his hand trail down her sides and onto her soft legs. He wanted to see more of her but he wanted her and she clearly wanted to see more of him as she tugged on the hem of his shirt and began to bring it up over his head.

Their lips collided once more and Orga allowed himself to feel more of her body as his masculine hands drifted up over her tight and barely covered ass. He groaned a little when he realized that she was wearing a thong and that she was starting to get very aroused on top of him. Her scent nearly overwhelmed him and made him want to flip her on her back and pleasure her senseless. But he let her stay in control as her kisses trailed over his jaw line, down his neck, and he leaned his head back and groaned even louder when her tongue gently raked over the tattoos on his chest. She was slowly torturing him in the best way possible.

Lucy ached in a mix of pain and pleasure as she straddled the man that she loved. His hands felt amazing, but at the same time she wanted them everywhere all at once. She knew he was being polite and she knew that in some ways they would have to take the night slow because it was her first time, but as she seduced the man under her—she felt like she was about to explode.

After she gently raked her fingernails over his chest, she leaned up and positioned her breasts right in front of his face before she whispered in his hear, "Orga, I want you to touch me…everywhere."

She grinned when the God Slayer didn't hesitate any longer and flipped her over on her back and positioned himself between her legs. She opened them eagerly for him as his lips captivated hers and his strong hands cupped her breasts and gave them a firm enough squeeze that elicited a gasp from between her lips.

"Gods, you are so beautiful," Orga groaned above her.

"Mmmmm, and you are devilishly handsome, My God Slayer," Lucy purred as she reached her hands down to tug on his belt.

He gave her that cocky grin that she loved so much and just before he undid it, a loud buzzing sound came from Lucy's pack. The two looked over at the vibrating pack and Lucy shrugged her shoulders and tried to kiss Orga again. However, the moment that their lips touched, Orga's pack began to vibrate as well. Then Lucy's began to vibrate again alongside it.

The two looked at each other and then realization hit them before Orga gently helped her up and they went to retrieve their communication devices. Then Orga answered his, just as Lucy answered hers. She could hear Laxus's voice talking to Orga as Erza's face lit up her screen. The red haired mage quickly blushed and stammered out, "U-Umm…s-sorry to bother you…L-L-Lucy…"

Lucy looked at the woman curiously before she remembered that she probably looked like a hot sexy mess and was in lingerie. The blonde quickly grabbed one of the blankets near her and stated, "Sorry about that, what's wrong?"

Her dear friend looked at her with worry and replied, "You and Orga need to get back here immediately. Dr. Yamagata just arrived, it's not good—he said that his brother, Mr. Yamagata is missing."

Lucy remained frozen for a minute before Erza asked her, "Are you ok?"

The blonde just nodded her head before she cut the communication off. She didn't know what to feel or think as she looked over at her boyfriend. Orga's eyes were filled with worry and when he opened his arms up, so that she could crawl into his lap, she felt tears escape from her eyes as she pressed into the man that made her feel safe.

* * *

** Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	2. To Save a Friend

“Tiny,” Orga whispered in a caring voice as Lucy clutched onto him tighter.

“Orga…I…” Lucy tried to say as her boyfriend held her close. Her heart hurt from both the fear of something happening to Mr. Yamagata and the fear that Jiemma was finally coming to attack everyone. She had no idea if the two were connected yet or not, but with everything happening…it was just too much of a coincidence.

“We will find him,” Orga reassured her troubled mind as he kissed her head, “We will get him back.”

She just nodded her head sadly in understanding and allowed Orga to help her up. She felt like a zombie as he helped her back into her clothes and she vaguely registered him telling her that they could stop by her apartment first to get her some regular clothes. However, much to her relief, Andromeda and Virgo both appeared and Virgo had brought an extra outfit so that they could go to the guild right away and the two spirits promised to take care of everything here.

Orga smiled at the interaction between Lucy and her spirits. In a way, he felt like Andromeda and Virgo were like sisters he never had as he watched them help his petrified girlfriend. He knew Lucy well enough to know that she was deep in thought and needed her space for a moment, even though he wanted to hold and protect her against every horrible thing the world was probably about to throw at them. Yet he kept his distance for now and would wait for her to come to him. He never wanted to make her feel inferior, because he remembered how much she struggled with that when they were first becoming friends.

After Lucy had changed, she reached out for her boyfriend who was there in a flash before she stated, “I guess we should go to the guild to see Dr. Yamagata…”

Orga nodded his head and allowed Lucy to jump up into his arms and he held her close. He felt her nuzzle into his neck before she breathed out, “Orga, I’m scared…what if they…what if they killed him…”

“Tiny,” Orga whispered gently, “We don’t know what has happened yet. However, right now, we have to believe that we will find him.”

Lucy tried not to let her dark thoughts carry her away as Orga held her close and teleported them to the guild.

* * *

The guild was unearthly quiet compared to how it was just a little bit ago. Orga looked around the room and saw that several people were hung over or still drunk and trying to sober themselves up quickly. He looked over at the bar where he saw Laxus nodding for him to head that way, just as Lucy jumped down out of his arms. However, she stayed clutched onto his arm for support as they made their way over to Laxus, Master Makarov, and a disheveled looking Dr. Yamagata.

The old Doctor looked towards them and blinked in surprise before he cried, “Lucy! Orga! Thank goodness you are here!”

Master Makarov looked at them with kind eyes before he added, “Sorry for disturbing you after you left, but Dr. Yamagata just showed up here.”

Orga watched as Mira poured coffee for several members of the guild, starting with Team Natsu and Laxus’s team, just as Erza joined them in the discussion. Lucy just nodded at Master Makarov before she looked at Dr. Yamagata and asked, “What happened?”

Dr. Yamagata took a deep breath before he admitted, “I felt your connection…”

Lucy and Orga looked at each other curiously before Dr. Yamagata clarified, “My apologizes, the moment that Lucy told Orga that she chose him, the force of the connection was so loud that it woke me from my slumbers.”

Lucy remembered that Dr. Yamagata was also a matchmaking wizard, so she nodded her head in understanding before she asked, “Then what happened?”

Dr. Yamagata still looked pretty shaken from the events before he continued, “I called him and as we were talking…he told me that he would call me back because there was someone there with a murderous intent. As you both, Lucy and Orga, are well aware—not many people could break into my brother’s fortress. He is one of the strongest mages in all of Earthland. When he didn’t call me back soon, I immediately went to find him. This was a week ago and I wanted to check on everything myself before I overreacted. But then I got there…and…and…”

Dr. Yamagata started wailing and Master Makarov was rubbing the man’s back and trying to hand him a drink to soothe him, just as Laxus handed Orga and Lucy a letter and replied darkly, “He found this.”

Orga’s eyes narrowed as Lucy accepted the letter from Laxus. He could hear Lucy’s heartrate quicken and her breath became sporadic to the point where he gently touched her shoulder to sooth her. However, he tried to stay calm himself as he read the letter that had dried blood stains all over it…

_Give us Andromeda and Lupus or all of Earthland will suffer—starting with the old man._

_-Hoshi_

Orga caught Lucy before she could collapse to the ground and Laxus looked at him with concern when Andromeda and Lupus both appeared before the guild. The two spirits looked concerned before Lupus was the one that spoke up and said, “We felt Lucy’s fear for us—what happened?”

The God Slayer looked at his Celestial friends with sorrow, before Lucy whispered, “A man named Hoshi wants you…”

“Is this the one that has Mr. Yamagata?” Andromeda asked with worry laced in her voice.

Lucy just nodded her head; however, it was Dr. Yamagata that finally spoke up and stated fiercely, “Lucy Heartfilia! I know my brother and he would never, ever, not in a million years ever want you to give up your spirit friends!”

Everyone remained silent before Lucy regained her composure and stated in a tone that made Erza grin with pride, “I would never give up or betray my friends and this Hoshi will pay for taking Mr. Yamagata.”

Orga felt a swell of pride in his chest and the gleam in Lucy’s eyes were something to behold. He watched as she summoned out Canes Venatici and the Hunting Dogs could sense the importance of her call when she held out the letter to them and asked, “Can you trace the man who wrote this?”

The dogs both sniffed the letter before the first one sneezed and answered so that only she, Andromeda, and Lupus could hear, “Whoever wrote this was clever, there is something masking the scent—like a spell.”

The second dog spoke, “If possible, we could check where the letter was discovered. There has to be some sort of trace.”

Lucy nodded her head before she admitted “If that fails then there is at least something of Mr. Yamagata’s you could track hopefully.” Then she turned to Dr. Yamagata and asked, “You don’t happen to have anything you brought with you do you—other than the letter that belongs to your brother? Canes Venatici can find anyone in Earthland with the right scent.”

“I’m afraid not,” Dr. Yamagata spoke with sorrow, “Had I realized you had the ability to track him then I would have brought something.”

“It’s ok,” Lucy replied with a faint smile, before she looked at Orga who nodded his head in understanding. They hadn’t been dating that long, but they had been through a lot together as friends that he knew what she was thinking before she turned to Master Makarov and stated, “Master…I can’t let my friend suffer; however, I don’t know what impacts this will have on Fairy Tail. People could get hurt.”

Laxus and Erza both turned towards their Master as they waited for a response before the old man chuckled a bit and replied, “My dear Lucy, do you really think we would let you do this alone? That’s not very Fairy Tail. Mr. Yamagata took one of my children and helped mold her into one of the most powerful mages of this age.”

The blonde felt her heart swell with pride and relief quickly washed over her before Makarov added, “Besides, I do not believe this Hoshi is working alone. It is too much of a coincidence that this is happening now—so close to Jiemma’s threat.”

Lucy and Orga both looked at each other because the two had thought something very similar before Makarov stated, “Go see what Canes Venatici can find out and we will work on getting everyone sobered up here.”

Lucy nodded her head in understanding when Natsu finally yelled over at them, “OI! LUCY ISN’T GOING ALONE!”

“I’m not,” Lucy replied to her friend with a smile, “Orga will be going too.”

“But what if it’s a trap?” Erza asked in a concerned voice, “If we all stay here, we won’t reach you in time.”

“My brother’s spells were put back up,” Dr. Yamagata admitted, “That means only myself, Lucy, and Orga can even enter the castle. It’s his safeguard.”

Lucy put her hand up to her chin before she whispered, “I’d love to figure out how they broke those—Mr. Yamagata is quite clever and whoever did that must be incredibly powerful or incredibly smart.”

Finally Andromeda spoke, “They would have to be on equal par with my corrupted state to break through his barriers.”

Lucy could feel her boyfriend tense up, because only they knew how powerful that really was. Then Laxus spoke up, “My team and I will go to Shirotsume and stay at the inn. That way if Lucy and Orga need us, we can get to them quickly—or if something else happens we can travel fast enough to make it back for reinforcements.”

Orga and Lucy both smiled at Laxus before she replied, “Thank you, Laxus.”

The Lightning Dragon Slayer just nodded his head before Master Makarov cleared his throat and stated, “It’s settled. Laxus and The Raijinshu will travel with Lucy and Orga. Erza, if you could call Master Sting and the others to inform them of the situation that would be most helpful.”

Erza gave their Master a firm nod and left to follow out her instructions; however, it was Laxus that asked, “If Canes Venatici can track anyone, why have we not tried that on Minerva or Jiemma?”

Lucy’s eyes widened in shock; however, it was Orga that answered, “I thought of that a few weeks ago. However, my guild couldn’t find a single thing that once belonged to them. They’ve also been gone long enough that their scents are nowhere to be found.”

Laxus smirked before he chuckled, “Show off.”

Orga just shrugged his shoulders and Lucy couldn’t help but grin at how her boyfriend thought of her to help him and knew about her and her spirits so well. It was very relieving that someone had so much faith in her.

Then after she gave his hand a firm squeeze, she turned towards her spirits and stated, “We will leave within the hour and I’ll call you back out once we reach Mr. Yamagata’s castle.”

The spirits all nodded and disappeared back into their realm before the blonde turned to Laxus and asked, “Do you think your team could be ready to go in thirty minutes? I can have Draco fly us all there and we can drop you off at Shirotsume on the way.”

Laxus gave her a nod and replied, “Sure thing,” before he motioned for his team to gather their things, including Juvia who was now a member.

“Thank you,” Lucy added to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

The man just gave her a smile before he went upstairs to grab his travel pack. Then Lucy turned towards Dr. Yamagata and Master Makarov before she replied, “We will report something back tonight.”

Makarov just nodded; however, Dr. Yamagata wiped a few tears away before he admitted, “Thank you, Lucy. My brother spoke very fondly of you and I know if anyone can find him—then it’s you.”

The blonde just smiled at him before she squeezed Orga’s hand and they left to go prepare. She had no idea what was about to come, but with Orga now at her side—she knew that she would be an unstoppable force and this Hoshi was going to pay for taking Mr. Yamagata and threatening to tear her family apart.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark!! :D**


	3. Where it First Began

**Happy 5 Year Anniversary everybody!!! I can’t believe it has been five years since I posted the first chapter of this story. So much has changed in my life as I reflect on where I was at then versus now. I will say though I think I look sexier…so that’s a plus! xD**

**Thank you everybody for your support and love. I hope you enjoy this much anticipated chapter and I apologize for typos. It is a long day and I need to get my one-shot posted tonight too.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Lucy and Orga stood outside of Mr. Yamagata’s castle on top of Samui Yama as the wind whipped around them. Draco had just dropped off Laxus and his team in Shirotsume before they reached the top of the mountain where the couple stood and saw how Dr. Yamagata was correct. There was little to no evidence at all that there had been an attack with Mr. Yamagata’s regeneration spells in place. It made Lucy worried that they would find no trace of the attackers.

After Draco had returned to the Celestial Realm, she looked up at her boyfriend and couldn’t help it when she reached out to him for comfort. She knew she was a lot stronger now than she was just three months ago, but something about having the large, muscular mage next to her reassured her greatly. Not only did he make her feel safe, but his general easy manner eased her mind and let her feel comfortable in the fact that he would be there for her and have her back no matter what.

“Are you ready, Tiny?” Orga asked her gently just before he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

She nodded her head before she held out Canes Venatici’s key and summoned the loyal dog companions. Everyone immediately went to high alert as the two dogs instantly began their hunt for any clues. As they made their way to the front door, Lucy could feel Orga stiffen before he stated in a grim tone, “Andromeda was right.”

Lucy’s eyes widened in concern as Orga opened the door for them before she asked, “About what?”

“The smell in the area,” Orga responded, “It is exactly like when Andromeda appeared to us that night and tried to destroy everything.”

Canes Venatici stopped to listen to Orga and nodded at each other as their mad hunt throughout the castle began. Lucy closed the castle doors behind them and watched as they instantly locked before she asked Orga, “So do you think this is the work of Celestial Magic?”

For a brief moment, it felt like the world had stopped spinning before Orga whispered back to her, “Yes.”

She tried to take a steadying breath as she clutched onto Orga’s arm for support. She felt both a mixture of sadness and pure anger. Andromeda still struggled with everything that had happened to her and the thought of another Celestial being out there in that same corrupted stated made her want to punch somebody in the face.

She watched in silence for a moment before Canes Venatici rejoined them in the main hall of the castle. It was nearing dawn and after the chain of events that had happened in the past twelve hours, Lucy was starting to feel like a zombie. As the two hunting dogs focused in a spot in particular on the floor, Lucy leaned against Orga and asked, “Do you think Hoshi is a Celestial being going by another name or do you think he corrupted one of the existing keys out there?”

Orga took a deep breath before he admitted, “That I don’t know, but from what I can tell about this room—the presence of multiple people still lingers. There is clearly a spell though, because every time I feel like I’m close to it—it slips from my mind.”

Lucy’s brows furrowed together because she knew just how good Orga’s god-like abilities were—and no pun intended…but they were very…god-like. If even he was having trouble detecting anything, then she felt like they were lost in the dark and the thought of Mr. Yamagata being somewhere out there alone and afraid made her heart ache.

Finally the Hunting Dogs raised their heads and proclaimed, “Mr. Yamagata’s scent is obviously in other parts of the house for us to pick up on; however, his presence in Earthland is masked from us—as well as the attackers.”

“What kind of spell could do that?” Lucy whispered to herself, “What could keep you from sensing him…”

Canes Venatici then let out a fierce howl before their snarled their fangs and answered, “There is one who could keep this from us.”

Orga and Lucy both looked at each other before the blonde asked, “Who?”

Canes Venatici began to dig at the ground before they barked, “Chameleon. He always loved playing tricks on us.”

Then the other dog yapped, “If he is in a corrupted state, it will make it that much harder to find Mr. Yamagata. However, now that we know what we are looking for—we can find them.”

“What do you mean?” Orga asked in confusion.

The two dogs came and set before them before they replied, “Chameleon can help mask the scent of themselves for a while and even the people or things they are protecting; however, their magic leaves a familiar scent—you picked up on it right?”

The dogs both looked at Orga who then asked, “You mean that corrupted smell?”

The dogs nodded and added, “It’s a sulfur like smell—in reality it means that the Celestial being is being forced to do something that is against their will. It has a distinct smell we can track.”

“I don’t understand,” Lucy admitted in confusion; however, she had also been up for almost 24 hours at this point and was complete exhausted.

“The Celestial beings that cast this spell are not out at the moment, just like Andromeda wasn’t always out,” Canes Venatici began to explain.

Lucy’s eyes widened before she whispered, “But Mr. Yamagata came here because he could trace her energy…”

The dogs nodded their heads before they added, “Similar to how he traced them with whatever magic or technology was at his disposal, we think that the next time they use a similar magic—then we can find them.”

“So it’s not completely hopeless,” Lucy stated out loud, more in an attempt to reassure herself.

“Exactly,” Canes Venatci replied, “We will inform you the moment we notice something.”

Then Orga added, “Perhaps there is something in Mr. Yamagata’s study or library that could help us too.”

Lucy tried to recall her first meeting with Mr. Yamagata. So much had happened since then and she remembered quite vividly at how overwhelmed she felt when he told her how powerful she really was before she agreed with Orga and replied, “He used some sort of calculation.” Then she turned to Orga and asked, “But Andromeda was corrupted because that jealous lightning mage slayed a God…did they slay another god to do this? Is one of them a God Slayer too?”

She felt like she was about to hyperventilate at her own questions and the fear of losing Mr. Yamagata before Orga gently touched her shoulder and reassured her, “Tiny, I know you will figure this out. You are the smartest person out there—even more so than Rufus.”

The blonde couldn’t help but smile just a little because she knew Orga was trying to bring her back and calm her and then she felt the weight of exhaustion start to hit her. Suddenly she felt like there were no more tears to cry and no more wondering about what could happen—she felt numb and wanted a bed.

Then Orga added, “We will find him and we will find who did this and help the Celestial Spirits too. However, we can’t do much until you get some rest. If the spirits use their magic, Canes Venatici will find them. But we can’t answer every question right and some of this is still hypothetical.”

Canes Venatici nodded and replied, “It’s true. We don’t know if it is Chameleon or not, but it is likely. We are sorry we cannot do more though…we know how much Mr. Yamagata means to you.”

Lucy felt a pang in her chest. She knew that Orga was trying to hold it together for her, just like he did when they came here to train, and now Canes Venatici was doing the same. In truth, Mr. Yamagata was a lot like the family she had lost and he was someone that showed her what she was really capable of without ever judging her or making her feel useless. The fact that someone came into his home and kidnapped him made her feel sick to her very core, but after hearing Orga and Canes Venatici—she sadly knew that there was nothing she could do in this very moment to change anything—not matter how frustrating it was.

Finally she replied with a yawn before she whispered to her spirits, “Thank you for everything. Please let me know if anything changes.”

The two dogs bowed before they disappeared back into the Celestial Realm. Her body began to ache from exhaustion after they returned. She had been up for so long and then she burnt up quite a bit of magic with Draco before she leaned back against her muscular boyfriend and asked, “What now? I feel so helpless…”

Orga couldn’t hide his own yawn before he replied, “I suggest we call Laxus and let him know we are fine and that we will know more after we search Mr. Yamagata’s study—but only after you get some sleep.”

As Orga began to lead the way back to where they had originally stayed all those months ago, Lucy begrudgingly, and pathetically argued, “I can stay awake longer…he needs us.”

The God Slayer couldn’t help but smile faintly before he replied, “I know he does and we won’t be any good to him if you run yourself ragged. I know it’s hard because he is like family, but we **_WILL_** find him. But let me take care of you…please…”

The blonde looked over at her boyfriend as they began to ascend the stairs. She noticed the shift in his tone at the end of his statement before she added, “I’m sorry. I just…my body is starting to shut down but I don’t want it to. I want to find him.”

“I understand,” Orga stated in a reassuring tone, “But I have a feeling that this isn’t going to be easy. If it is anything like Andromeda, then only you will be able to stop it and you can’t do that if you are worn out.”

She felt another pang in her chest at the memory of how sleep deprived she was during the first bout of her training here, before she agreed, “You’re right, Orga.” Then after they reached the top of the stairs she wrapped her arms around his large muscular one and breathed in his calming storm-like scent before she sighed out, “I’m glad you are here with me.”

“As am I,” Orga whispered as he touched his open hand to hers.

After they made their way to their old rooms, Lucy sleepily looked at him and smiled, “You know he’s probably fixed my room by now.”

“Of course,” Orga chuckled as he opened the door for her, “His magic is pretty powerful.”

As they stepped inside, Lucy felt her heart do a little jump before she admitted, “It’s what gives me the most hope that he is still alive. This place, and all its magic, I don’t think it’d truly be the same if he was suddenly gone.”

The two stood there in her large, beautifully decorated room, and the sudden feeling of Mr. Yamagata’s non-existence in his castle became all too aware. Her room had been fixed back up into exactly how she remembered it before Andromeda attacked in her corrupted state. She looked over at her large bed and smiled at the memory of all of the evenings when Orga held her close and made her feel safe. In a weird way, it felt like she had returned home—but it wasn’t home entirely without Mr. Yamagata.

Finally Orga sat their packs down that he had been carrying all this time and yawned, “I’ll call Laxus if you want to go take a bath.”

Lucy couldn’t help but chuckle as she shrugged off her winter coat and let it drop to the floor before she stood on her tiptoes and gently placed a kiss on Orga’s cheek and whispered, “You know me very well.”

With his lightning reflexes he sneaked a kiss right on her lips before he teased, “I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend if I didn’t know you.”

She couldn’t help but chuckle and she was fairly certain it was from the complete exhaustion that she reached over and smacked his firm ass and gave him a wink.

He let out a funny yelp, mostly form her catching him off guard, before he froze where he stood when she began to shirk off the rest of her clothes right in front of him. Orga was already holding the communication lacrima in his hand, but luckily had not called Laxus yet, when Lucy purred out, “Will you join me in the shower after you are done talking to Laxus?”

It took Orga probably thirty seconds to respond, because he was still in such shock by her beauty. He stood there dumbfounded because she had stripped down to just her lacey undergarments and he was mentally kicking himself with how lucky of a man he was. Even in her exhausted, sleep deprived and worried state, she was an absolute goddess. He felt utterly selfish for thinking about how the night earlier could have gone and he could have finally made love to the woman that had captivated even his very soul. Now as she stood before him, her large round breasts spilling out of their fabric encasement, all he could do was be at her mercy when he answered, “Anything you wish, Tiny.”

She gave him a sleepy and saucy smile before she undid the hook on her bra and let it fall to the ground. Like a dumbass he still remained frozen, because he just could not believe how lucky he was. Then she gave him a wink and slid her lacey panties down over the curves of her hips before she whispered, “Please, don’t keep me waiting.”

His mind and eyes weren’t entirely sure at which part of her he should look at. He wanted to look at everything, soak it all in, and worship her very existence. But as he watched her ass sway back and forth slightly before she disappeared into her bathroom, he looked down at the lacrima in his hand and swore to himself, because he was too much of a nice guy now and groaned when he reached out his magic to Laxus to inform him. But he also thanked the gods that Laxus wouldn’t be able to see the massive boner he now had.

It took about half a second for the handsome blonde Slayer to answer before he asked, “Any news?”

Orga shook his head no before he answered, “No, Canes Venatici couldn’t pick up a trace. They have a theory though but that theory will be a waiting game.”

Laxus didn’t look happy, but nodded his head before he asked, “Any idea what or who did it?”

The God Slayer took a deep breath before he sighed out in admittance, “To me it smells like the last time when we were here and Andromeda’s magic was everywhere.”

Laxus arched his brow before he asked a follow up question, “Could the smell still be from Andromeda?”

“No,” Orga admitted with worry in his voice, “It only happened when she was here or her magic was going haywire. By the time we left the mountain the first time, it had all disappeared. I’m concerned that if this is the work of another Celestial Spirit that has been corrupted—then their magic should have faded by now too. The fact that it is still here a week later…that’s not good.”

“Fuck,” Laxus whispered on the lacrima before he asked, “How’s Blondie?”

“Tired,” Orga replied, “And pushing herself.”

Laxus grunted in response before he added, “Us too. I just sent my team off to get some rest. Now with your report, it sounds like we will need as much strength as we can save.”

Orga nodded as he stared off into space before he informed the Fairy Tail Mage, “We are going to get some sleep up here and then search Mr. Yamagata’s study before we head back down. The last time we were here, Mr. Yamagata made it seem like he came here because he could sense Andromeda. If that is true, we might be able to pinpoint the source that did this to him faster.”

“That’s a good idea,” Laxus agreed before he too yawned and added, “We should both get some rest. I’ll talk to you guys later.”

Orga thanked the man before the lacrima went dark. After he put it away in his pack, the sudden scent from the shower hit his nose. He had been preoccupied before but now he could smell the calming scent of lavender and eucalyptus coming from the shower and already see the heat leaving the bathroom because Lucy left the door open for him.

He felt like a fucking child because he was already hard as a rock thinking about her in there naked and waiting for him. He could feel his own pulse expand his cock even wider as he thought about how magnificently beautiful she looked in her lingerie a few hours ago. While he knew that this was not the most opportune moment to make love to her, he didn’t want to be without her right now as he removed his tight shirt and began to unbutton his pants.

As he let his clothes fall to the floor, he smiled when he could hear her humming under the water. It felt like an out of body experience as he entered the steamy and stone covered bathroom. Then when he stepped in, his heart nearly stopped, when his beautiful girlfriend turned around and looked at him with her big, and sad, brown eyes. She reached her hand out to him as the water cascaded down around her naked flesh before she whispered, “Orga, hold me.”

He didn’t hesitate as he fully stepped into the shower with her and let the hot water envelope him. He could feel her steadying breaths as their bare bodies pressed against each other. She wrapped her arms around his torso before she sighed out in admittance, “Orga, until we find Mr. Yamagata—can we please not be separated?”

He could feel her head bury into him further after the question and his heart lifted slightly because he did not want to be away from her either. He knew she was more than capable of handling herself, but it wasn’t just about physically being able to handle someone, it was about emotionally being there in a time of need. That is what they both needed right now before he replied, “Of course, Tiny. Anything you want.”

At his honesty, Lucy felt a heat pool up in her before she took a deep inhale of the calming scents that were escaping the shower before she looked up at him and whispered, “I want you…please…”

She watched as he gulped and she would be stupid if she couldn’t feel his massive erection pressing into her upper-torso. Their proportional size was quite humorous most of the time, but all Lucy could be right now was turned on. She was in a rollercoaster of emotions as she watched the steamy water rain down on Orga’s long green hair like was under a waterfall. She was filled with both great sadness and the need to feel the presence of the man that she loved.

She could feel his strong hands trail down her back as his stormy eyes pieced through her. He let out what sounded like a growl before he responded, “Earlier tonight, I would have done anything you asked…but we’ve been through a lot. I want you, there is no doubt about that, but I want you to want me when you’ve had some sleep and food in you. Tonight has not been easy on either of us.”

She felt disappointment hit her chest so hard that it felt like someone had taken a dull knife and plunged it into her. She was an emotional wreck at the moment before she whispered out, and tried not to cry, “I wanted you earlier though…”

“I know, Tiny,” Orga quickly tried to correct himself. He wasn’t trying to turn her down now, even though it was starting to come across that way, he just wanted her to be happy on the night that they made love for the first time and not plagued with sadness.

Then she looked at him with her tear filled brown eyes and admitted, “We don’t know what’s going to happen next. What if I lose Andromeda or Lupus…what if I lose members of my guild…what if I lose you before we’ve really been together?!”

Orga took a deep breath as a few tears ran down her eyes before he put his hand under her chin and gently and lovingly reassured her, “You aren’t going to lose me. You are stuck with me now and until the end of our days, Lucy Heartfilia.”

“Then be with me,” Lucy whispered out longingly, “I love you and I want this. I know it might not be the most picture perfect way, but if it’s with you—then I don’t care. I just want you, Orga Nanagear.”

The God Slayer would have had to been a damn fool to turn down the love of his life before he leaned down next to her ear and whispered, “Anything you say. I’m yours forever, but let me start pleasuring you in other ways first—so that it doesn’t hurt too much.”

She couldn’t help let out the sharp moan that escaped from between her lips as she felt his cock press into her back after he spun her around and reached for the body wash. Her senses felt both dulled and heightened from the lack of sleep and the feeling of arousal when she heard him open the cap and squirt some of the body wash into his hands. After he sat it back down on the shower ledge, she heard him lather his hands together before she felt his masculine hands run down her arms.

Her toes were starting to curl in the shower because she wanted to turn around, grab his face, and plant the biggest kiss on him but before she could he huskily stated, “Let me take care of all of your needs right now.”

Her only response was an incoherent moan as his hands began to work their way down her body. She couldn’t stay standing very well so he spun her back and her eyes widened when he kneeled before her and put her hands on his shoulder for balance.

All she could do was breathily whisper out his name, “Orga…”

She watched the tiniest smirk appeared on his face as his strong hands stroked over her breasts. Her head leaned back at the pleasurable feeling as she leaned into him further. His hands felt like they were everywhere, yet in not enough places, all at the same time—especially when they traced up the inner part of her thighs.

Then finally, snapping her out of the spell she had been put in, he groaned as he stood up, “Let me rinse you off.”

She bit her lip as he helped guide the water across her skin and washed away all of the bubbles. As the last bit washed off of her, she couldn’t help it when she finally made eye contact with his impressive member. She gulped at the realization of how big it actually was. Girth was the keyword and it suited him perfectly. Her core ached for him and she knew that he could smell her arousal with his powers and he didn’t keep her waiting when he pulled her close to him again to steady her before he slipped his hand down between her legs and began to tease her womanly entrance.

She whimpered at the need for him as she felt his fingers explore her naked flesh. She looked up at him with pleading eyes before she whispered, “Orga, I think we’ve waited long enough.”

She watched as he chuckled before he teased slightly, “Who would have thought you would have been the impatient one.”

She playfully swatted his muscular arm before his lips reclaimed hers and she felt her back against the cold stone of the shower. The contrasting temperatures around her were making her body come alive and his touch was driving her crazy just before he eased one finger into her, with their lips still locked.

His finer inside of her felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. The feeling was at first uncomfortable but as he focused on his lips and then the way he slowly began to play with her, her body couldn’t help but voluntarily give into the sensation. After her hips gave his hand an erotic roll, she felt him groan in satisfaction just before he pulled away from her swollen lips and whispered, “I’m going to try two now.”

“Please,” Lucy begged as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Gods all she wanted to do was push him down and release this crazy pent-up feeling between her legs.

Orga didn’t hesitate at her desire when he slipped in another digit. At eh sensation, Lucy let out a loud moan and tried to stand in a different way to accommodate the change in width to womanhood. She had never done this before with a man and in some ways she wondered how they hell could she have waited so long on something that felt this amazing. Then when she pulled away from Orga’s kiss for a second and bit down on his shoulder from the pressure, she knew it was because no man was Orga. He was hers.

Orga looked down at her before he whispered, “What if we take this to the bed?”

Lucy was beyond hot and bothered before she whimpered out, “Please.”

He let out a chuckle and when he removed his fingers from her, his chuckle deepened when Lucy began to pout. However, just to tease her a little more he stated, “I still need to shower too.”

She watched in silence as he reached for more soap and began to lather himself up with it. Her body was a mixture of exhaustion and insanely turned on that she felt like she didn’t know what to do. So she just stood there transfixed, watching him like some love-struck perv, before she finally breathed out, “Can’t I help you?”

Then that cocky ass grin she came to love reappeared before he admitted, “If I let you help me then I will lose control entirely.”

She couldn’t help the smile that was on her face as she played with the lacrima necklace that he had given her before she teased, “So what?”

The man was too fast though as he finished up and then he was before her again with her back against the wall. He looked up at her with his stormy eyes and playfully teased, “Earlier tonight you were going to make love to me for Christmas present, huh?”

She let out a pleasurable moan before she responded with, “Yes.”

Then the muscular man turned the water off as his eyes remained on her. Once the last drips began to drain out of the shower head, Lucy knew that he would be able to hear her labored breaths because she could see the rise and fall of her own bare chest. Then he added, “Let me make it up to you since your plans were ruined.”

She couldn’t help but smile as he reached for some towels and handed her one. Then she nodded in understanding before she sighed, “Thank you.” She knew he didn’t want to bring up the events again from tonight, not after he finally got her calmed down. So instead, she watched as he started to dry off before she teased, “You are kind of too good and sweet now—especially compared to the douche-bag I first met.”

At that statement, Orga busted out laughing with his booming voice and replied, “All thanks to you, Tiny.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Lucy waved off at him before she threw her towel at him and purred, “Now where were we?”

Orga couldn’t help the massive grin that appeared across his face as he picked her up in one swift swoop and began to carry her towards the massive bed. He gently placed her down on the soft, luxurious bed just before her eyes shot wide open as Orga grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards the center of the bed. Her eyes remained open as the large muscular man crawled up onto the bed between her legs, still naked as hell and looking fine as fuck. She let out a gulp and her heart was racing like crazy before she leaned up on the bed and reached out to him and pleaded, “Kiss me…”

Orga didn’t hesitate when he leaned forward and captivated her lips with his. The two fought hungrily for each other and Lucy couldn’t help but think about everything they had gone through. So many obstacles had been in their path on their way to this and all she wanted was to feel him because he made her feel alive and loved. A lot of people might think her odd for wanting to make love to him still after everything that had happened, but in her heart…this is really where she fell in love with him and he was who she wanted with her to help her through the darkness. He was her hero, her protector, and her best friend in so many ways.

His kiss was intoxicating as she leaned back onto the bed with him on top of her. Her legs spread for him and her core ached for him. Then much to her disappointment, his lips pulled away from hers and he began to trail his kisses down her flushed body—to which she could not stay disappointed for long.

“Orga…” Lucy groaned as his mouth made its way to her breasts.

Her breathing was labored before his magical eyes looked at her and she nodded that she wanted him to continue. He smirked slightly before his firm lips took her perky nipple into his mouth.

She let out a fierce groan and out of instinct her back arched off of the bed. However, instead of giving into her demands for more, he gently eased her body back down as his tongue swirled around her nipple and his right hand began to trail down between her legs.

“Orga…” Lucy whined a little.

“Yes, Tiny?” Orga teased as he pulled away from her luscious body.

She groaned in response before she asked, “Why do you get to touch me, but I can’t you?”

He thought about it for a moment before he shrugged, but with a grin, replied, “I can stop if you want.”

A deep pout fell on her face, just before she let out a large yawn, and admitted, “That doesn’t seem fair either.”

Orga couldn’t help but chuckle at her exhausted honesty before his face hovered above her womanhood. She smelled so good and he could feel her muscles already contracting. Her dark brown eyes looked at him again before he admitted, “I’ve wanted to do this for so long.” Then he gently parted the folds of her sacred womanhood and gently ran his tongue up the slick wet folds.

“Orga!” Lucy moaned even louder and couldn’t help it when her hands captivated his green hair. All she could feel was bliss and her body finally began to relax as she felt his strong hands move and cup the sides of her hips before he dug in further into her with his tongue and mouth.

Her face was hot from somewhat embarrassment because she had never done this before, but then when she looked down at him, his eyes met hers and he pulled away and groaned, “You taste like heaven.”

She bit her lip before she pleaded, “Orga, please…”

He could sense her emotions now, even stronger than before when she clarified, “Please…I need you…”

Their eyes remained locked onto each other before she added, “I love you. Please, make love to me.”

He would be a fool to turn her down. He just wanted everything to be perfect, but the truth was—nothing is perfect. Instead he nodded and replied, “I love you too, Lucy Heartfilia.”

He watched as her face lit up and he came back up towards her face and captivated her lips with his once more.

She could taste herself on him and now she wrapped her arms around his neck before she wrapped her legs around his torso and pressed herself up against him. Their labored breaths were all that filled the room as her hands ran up his muscular and tattooed body before he admitted, “I’m afraid I will hurt you, physically…If it’s too much tell me.”

She couldn’t help but squirm in delight under him before she breathily replied, “Orga, fill me up—I’ll need to get used to your feeling sooner or later.”

She could see in his eyes that he liked her response and she watched in nervousness as his large member lined up with her entrance and then he began to ease his way in. Her body wanted to both wiggle upwards and press down into him further. It was a perplexing feeling. However, she couldn’t help the large moan that elicited from between her lips.

Orga took his time with her, because he was quite above the average male size, and Tiny was a virgin. As he eased himself in, he gently caressed her and kissed her to reassure her that he was there. Then when he felt her moan in agreement and rocked her hips against him, which was all the encouragement he needed to start slowly thrusting into her further to meet her demands.

However, all he could say after he told her how much he loved her was, “Wow…oh god, Tiny.”

“Mmmmm,” Lucy moaned under him, “Make love to me, My God Slayer.”

Their lips locked once more as the two began to move in unison. Orga could feel his girlfriend’s fingers clawing and digging into his back in such an erotic way. He had never experienced sex like this before. He had never loved a woman enough to want to kiss her and ease her into everything. His past was fuck ‘em and dump ‘em. But feeling Lucy under him; feeling her breasts press into him; hearing her moans in his ear; feeling the way her walls tightened and contracted around his cock made him want to set up camp between her legs permanently. He was forever hooked on her and he would never do anything to jeopardize being with her. He was hopelessly in love.

Lucy felt like she was in pure bliss, every thrust and snap Orga made with his hips sent her to the brink of her sanity before she moaned, “Orga, oh god, oh please….”

Orga didn’t need a translator to know what Lucy was begging from him and he was more than happy to deliver her first of many orgasm as he tilted his angle slightly and began to pound into her a little more. That was all it took as he watched her come completely undone below him. Her walls clamped down on him in such a way that all he could mutter out was, “Oh fuck…”

She seemed to understand his own situation as she dug her fingers in deeper and cried out louder for him as he captivated her lips and spilled every last drop of himself into her.

* * *

Lucy had no idea how long they laid there in that blissed state before Orga kissed her head and rolled next to her on the bed. Her eyes were starting to grow heavier by the second before she whispered in a peaceful state, “I love you, Or-chan.”

He pulled her up against his chest before he whispered back, “Love you too, Tiny.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	4. Bait

**I apologize for any typos, as you are probably aware...I’ve updated A LOT today and have been struggling with an illness.**

**Please enjoy and remember to comment!**

* * *

Lucy’s body was beyond sore as she gave herself a full body stretch. She let out a faint smile before she opened her eyes because Orga really seemed to have a knack for making her sore all over; whether he was making her work her ass off in training or making passionate love to her. Gods she loved this man.

She blinked her eyes open and saw that it was just before Noon. A small frown appeared on her face because she had only gotten a few hours of sleep, but she knew she was well rested enough to start heading towards Mr. Yamagata’s study.

After she gently eased up off of the mattress, in hopes not to wake her sleeping boyfriend, she looked over at his peaceful face. She let out a faint smile because she had so much love and respect for him. He really was her rock now and she wasn’t sure what she’d do without him or if anything happened to him. However, she vowed there in the room where she first felt like he had truly become her teammate that no matter what life threw at them, she’d support him because she knew he’d support her. She would have given him a kiss on the check, but she knew he’d wake up with his elevated senses. So instead she quickly scribbled a note and left it on his night stand after she wrapped a silk robe around her, grabbed her keys, slipped on some house shoes, and tiptoed out of the room towards Mr. Yamagata’s study.

* * *

It didn’t take long for her to reach Mr. Yamagata’s end of the castle and the further away she got from Orga, the more depressed she became. The large castle just wasn’t the same without the little peculiar old man who had taught her so much.

When she entered his study, her eyes squinted at the bright lights from the various magnifying circles he had throughout the room. It was funny how organized and clean the rest of Mr. Yamagata’s castle was but it was obvious that he didn’t have the same magic in this one room, because hundreds of books were sprawled out everywhere, a small tea set was still out, and all of his mechanisms were still running.

“Where to begin?” Lucy sighed to herself as she began to study what appeared to be Mr. Yamagata’s main study desk—well maybe one of three…it was really hard to tell.

As she began to sort through papers, she saw something run across the room at lightning speed in her peripherals. She immediately reached for her keys and then her heart froze when she saw Mr. Yamagata’s little black cat, Onyx, starring at her with intense eyes.

“Onyx!” she cried out in excitement as she dashed over to the cat, “Ohhhh, you poor baby!”

The feline let her pick him up and he began to purr intensely, she smiled at the fond memories she had of the little beast during her last visit. Then she looked at him in worry before she asked, “Oh my goodness, how have you been eating?”

Then like clockwork, when the clock struck Noon exactly, she heard a ding and saw that fresh food was magically dumped into a cat dish along with fresh water in a separate bowl. The cat then wiggled his way out of her arms as he jumped down and partake of his meal.

She let out a relieved sigh as she bent down and pet Onyx and whispered, “Mr. Yamagata knew exactly what he was doing all the time didn’t he?”

The cat continued to eat as Lucy continued her search. She also knew she needed to ask Virgo for a pet carrier because she couldn’t leave Onyx here alone until they found Mr. Yamagata…if they found him at all.

She was beginning to feel frustrated as her search continued for another hour. She was just about to scream when she looked at Onyx who was bathing his stomach on a shelf, that was perfectly soaking up the sunlight in-between the snowy clouds, and asked just to voice her frustration, “You wouldn’t happen to know where he kept a journal or something over his Andromeda research would you?”

Her eyes widened when Onyx gave her a curious look and stood up, but not before he did a long Halloween-cat stretch. She couldn’t believe her eyes as the cat jumped off on a separate ledge and began to walk past three bookshelves before his tail twitched and he swapped at a brown journal—making it fall to the floor.

“No fucking way,” Lucy whispered as she ran over to retrieve the journal as Onyx began cleaning in-between his class.

As she flipped open the pages of the journal, her eyes widened even more and she yelled, “NO FUCKING WAY!”

* * *

Orga woke up with a yawn and when he reached over to pull his girlfriend closer to him, he found nothing but an empty space. His eyes immediately shot open and he got a faint smile on his face because he knew she wouldn’t be able to rest for long. Once Lucy set her mind to something, she followed through.

After he let out a big stretch, he rolled over to see a note that she had left for him that she was going to Mr. Yamagata’s study. That was enough to immediately get him out of bed since he had no idea how long she had been down there and knowing her, she hadn’t eaten anything because she was too focused on the task at hand and worried about their friend. Then after he put on a t-shirt and some pants, he quickly went to go find his girlfriend to see if he could help.

He couldn’t help but smile when he opened Mr. Yamagata’s study and he saw Lucy sitting on the floor quickly flipping through a journal with Mr. Yamagata’s cat watching her intently. His eyes narrowed at the peculiar cat because he wondered how it got past Canes Venatici’s nose.

As he walked up to his girlfriend, she quickly looked up at him and stated, “I found it. I found a spell I can cast to pinpoint the magic.”

* * *

Mr. Yamagata was awoken suddenly as a cold bucket of water was dumped on him.

He began to sputter, spit, and cough, as he yelled, “Who the hell do you think you are?!”

He couldn’t see anything yet as he heard an almost melodious maniacal laugh. He quickly rubbed the water out of his eyes before he was finally able to focus on his surroundings. He was in a prison cell, obviously, and a very strong magical one. He looked down and saw his hands were in anti-magic cuffs before he saw movement from beyond the cell.

His eyes focused in closely before they widened and he saw the woman on the outside grin at him before she stated, “Hello, Mr. Yamagata—my name is Minerva and you are going to be the bait for something I want.”

Mr. Yamagata didn’t’ like being bait and then he remembered how he got here; Jiemma, Perseus, and the man named Hoshi had broken into his castle and took him. His eyes narrowed at the woman and asked, “And what pray tell is that?”

She was admiring her nails before she admitted in a sickly sweet voice, “For starters the death of Lucy Heartfilia.”

Mr. Yamagata’s blood began to boil before she smirked and added, “But that’s not all, I want Orga back and if he hadn’t been so defiant it wouldn’t have come to this. So I will make him watch while I kill his precious, innocent girlfriend.”

Mr. Yamagata couldn’t help it. The woman was a fool and he couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped from his lips. Her eyes narrowed at him before he simply stated, “You will never defeat them.”

Crippling pain suddenly enveloped his body and he was left grasping for air on the floor before Minerva cooed out, “Oh, but I will.”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


	5. Celestial Bonds

**I meant to have this up on the 24th of January, but writer's block got me all...well..blocked up. Hope you enjoy and as a reminder, this sequel will be a lot darker than the first book.**

**Thanks! **

* * *

“You found something?” Orga stated with a smile—like he had any doubts that Lucy would find exactly what she needed.

His smile only grew when she jumped up to show him the pages that had Mr. Yamagata’s scribbles all over it. His chest swelled with pride at how smart she was. She got a little bit of sleep in her and she was already solving how to save their friend.

“When Mr. Yamagata was searching for Andromeda, he cast a spell on a night of significance for celestial beings,” she explained in excitement.

Orga’s brows narrowed before he asked, “Like horoscope stuff?”

“Kind of,” she replied, “Any heavenly-like event could work because it calls upon the literal stars themselves. Mr. Yamagata actually cast the locator spell on the day of a lunar eclipse all those years ago. While we don’t have anything like that coming up, I think I could cast the spell on New Year’s Eve—in some cultures it is a heavenly like experience that welcomes new gods for a prosperous year.”

Orga watched as Lucy’s delicate finger ran down the notes, several references of her mother made as well, as she murmured, “That’ll give me enough time to gather these pretty obscure ingredients too.”

He leaned over and glanced at a few; eye of newt, grated manticore horn, hawk feathers...it was some weird ass shit.

Then he suggested, “What if we let Sabertooth and Fairy Tail know, that way whoever is closest can grab the ingredients. Does the spell have to be cast anywhere in particular?”

“That’s a great idea!” She replied about getting their guild’s help. Then she shook her head no, “No, I can cast it anywhere that I feel a strong connection too. Magnolia will be perfect.”

He watched as she closed the book and saw that look of determination in her eyes before she pointed at Onyx and spoke, “He’s coming with us though!”

He chuckled slightly as the cat looked up in confusion before Lucy added, “I don’t like the idea of him being up here all alone. Who knows when we will be back...?”

The God Slayer nodded his head in understanding. The realization that even if they cast this spell and found where Mr. Yamagata was…there were no guarantees how difficult that rescue mission would be.

As he glanced over at his girlfriend who was still in a sheer enough robe for his eyes, he quickly tried to get his mind to go elsewhere when he suggested, “We should probably take anything we might need. There is a lot of knowledge here.”

“Agreed,” Lucy sighed as she leaned into him for support, “We should call Laxus and tell him. Maybe his team could grab some of the first ones? We might still be a while yet and I’m certain that Mr. Yamagata will have the manticore horn here.”

“Yes, but before we start to do all of this—we need to get some food in you,” Orga gently scolded her as he began to drag her out of the room.

She gave him a playful pout before she asked, “You are going to be like this the whole week aren’t you?”

He got an amused smile on his face before he admitted, “No—probably just the rest of our lives.”

Lucy’s face blushed a deep crimson before she felt a wave of relief wash over her; they were going to find Mr. Yamagata—together. She and Orga had been through so much and she knew that no matter what they faced ahead together that they would get through it.

* * *

Laxus was sitting down in the inn drinking a cup of coffee and worrying. His teammates were all still asleep and even though Orga had updated him after they had first gotten to Samui Yama, he knew how fondly Lucy thought of Mr. Yamagata and it was probably weighing heavily on her. Mr. Yamagata was like family to her and treated her better than her own father had. She was no doubt pushing herself too hard, but at least she had Orga there. Especially since he couldn’t be the one to comfort her.

He had just poured himself another cup, since the innkeeper had left the thermos there for him, when he smelled spring-like rain walk up.

“Morning Juvia,” he spoke up. He knew it wasn’t morning but with how late everyone had to stay up, it felt like morning.

The Water Woman sat opposite of him before she shyly replied, “Afternoon, Laxus-sama. Forgive me, but I’m only used to Gajeel recognizing me before seeing me.”

Laxus nodded his head in understanding. One thing he was particularly glad for was how Freed broke Juvia of speaking in the third person. Apparently she had had a rough start in life too and was rejected like a lot of them were. He was glad that his best friend helped build up a new friendship with someone and showed her that she mattered.

Then he finally replied, “Comes with the Dragon Slayer territory.”

Juvia nodded her head in agreement before the innkeeper came up and asked if she’d like anything. Juvia graciously asked for some hot tea and then together the two sat in silence sipping on their hot drinks.

Laxus was aware that Juvia appeared nervous around him, but Freed said that’s just how she is with newer people. Then when he turned towards the window to look at Samui Yama, she spoke up, “Have you heard from Lucy-san?”

He shook his head no, then suddenly his lacrima lit up with the blonde woman herself. He couldn’t help it when his heart skipped a beat a little still. When he asked, “What’s up Blondie?”

He listened to her begin to explain the need for the spell. She was being cryptic slightly because they didn’t want people over hearing how someone could corrupt Celestial Magic. Juvia actually began to write down the ingredients that Fairy Tail would be in charge of retrieving, because Orga was calling Sabertooth, and Orga and Lucy would be gathering more materials from Dr. Yamagata’s study. It was a lot to take in but at least they had a plan now and he didn’t need to just sit around where he wasn’t needed.

After he ended the call with Lucy, his heart sank a little. He was glad Juvia was still taking notes so the Water Mage couldn’t see the defeated look on his face. It was his own damn fault that he didn’t win Lucy’s heart. While he had no ill will against Orga and Lucy, he still couldn’t help but feel like he missed out on a once in a lifetime love.

“Laxus-sama,” Juvia asked breaking his defeated concentration, “Which ingredients do you want to tackle first?”

“Let’s start with the newt since there is some swampland nearby,” he admitted as he stood up, “I guess I better get the team up.”

He was about to walk away when Juvia spoke up, “Laxus-sama, I think it is very honorable of you to still help Lucy-san and Orga-san.”

Laxus felt his heart wrench in pain, perhaps Juvia was more observant than he gave her credit for. However, instead of acknowledging her fact, he put on his headphones and went to go wake up the rest of his team.

* * *

**One Week Later…**

It was one of the most nerve wracking week’s Lucy had ever had. She felt a mixture of anxiety and relief throughout the entire week. While Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had gathered all ingredients within two days’ time, all they could do was wait until New Year’s Eve. Normally Fairy Tail would throw a huge party on New Year’s Eve, but Master Makarov said he wanted to keep it light and simple given the grave situation. Most of Sabertooth packed up and came to Magnolia, they didn’t want to leave their guild defenseless because many of the women and children already went to Mermaid Heel until the threat had passed. Lucy felt horrible because Eve and Veronica went to take refuge, but Diane wanted to stay and help with the fighting. She hated seeing families being torn apart because of Jiemma’s cruelty and hate. The other guilds had been notified and there would be no parties should they all have to go into battle tonight.

Lucy wasn’t sure how she would have managed without Orga’s constant level headedness. On the days where there was literally nothing they could do, he helped distract her by working on her newly purchased house. She sent up prayers every day that all of her loved ones, especially Mr. Yamagata, would come out of this safe.

It was finally an hour before Midnight when Lucy and Andromeda began to lay out all of the ingredients in the Guild Hall to begin the spell. Everyone was eerily quiet and her own hands were shaking as she began to combine the ingredients for the spell.

“Lucy,” Andromeda said in her soothing, almost motherly, tone, “Everything will be all right.”

Lucy knew Orga was at the bar with Erza and Sting and he’d be able to hear her. She didn’t need God-like powers to know he had been frequently checking on her. However she couldn’t’ help but let out a sigh and admit to her friend, “Andromeda, what if I fuck this up and Mr. Yamagata dies because we can’t find him?”

Andromeda reached over and gently touched Lucy’s shoulder before she encouraged her, “Lucy, if anyone in the world can do this, then it is you. I have no doubt that Mr. Yamagata would feel the same and would put you above all else in this matter.”

Lucy felt like she had no more tears to cry, she had done that enough throughout the week. Several evenings she woke up screaming again with horrible visions and Orga would hold her until she fell back asleep again. She wanted to find Jiemma and whoever else was involved in this and kick their asses.

“Thank you,” she sighed with a faint smile, “I’ll do my best.”

Andromeda nodded her head and replied, “I know you will.”

**Five Minutes until Midnight…**

“You got this, Tiny,” Orga whispered to her before he gently squeezed her hand.

If possible the guild grew quieter as Lucy squeezed Orga’s hand back before she took her place next to the spell’s ingredients. She took a large breath before she began to recite the ancient spell that instantly filled the Guild Hall with a thick almost unbearable air.

She felt as though no one else were there, yet she could feel everything all at the same time. It was as though her senses had been heightened beyond a mere mortal’s. Her voice echoed off of the walls as the potion before her began to change colors.

Suddenly the hair on her arms stood straight on end as the potion turned a soulless black and her breath stopped…Her vision went completely black before she saw an image of a castle near a sea. She tried to gasp for air as her lungs constricted and her vision changed again. Now she was standing in a stone room with a large roaring fireplace. Her eyes fell upon a tall dark figure that had his back to her.

She could feel her physical body start to convulse from the lack of oxygen and then the man’s eyes turned around and met hers.

He was breathtakingly gorgeous and then her eyes fell to his hip, a set of Celestial Keys that were black hung from his side.

She wanted to scream as fear washed over her when he spoke, “You found me, Lucy. I will be coming for you and Andromeda.”

Then before the spell broke, he lunged towards her and pierced her side with a small dagger. Pain erupted throughout her body, but she could not cry out for help before he stroked her golden hair and whispered lovingly in her ear, “You will be my bride just as Andromeda belongs to Perseus. You will belong to me—now and forever.”

When he unsheathed the dagger from her side, her vision went completely black and she faintly heard the cries of her nakama around her.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmark! :D**


End file.
